Desafiando a Gravidade
by latetothink
Summary: Uma pessoa que auto nomeia como Segredo perturba os meninos do One Direction e suas amigas Geneva, Sophia, Esther e Rebecca durante o X Factor. Ele tem câmeras de vigilância em todo o local e pessoas que trabalham para ele. Ele chantageia e ameaça os meninos diariamente enquanto eles tentam desesperadamente descobrir quem o Segredo realmente é.


~ 2023 ~

Harry, Zayn, Liam, Niall, Felix, Hensel, Sophia, Geneva, Esther, Rebecca e Jenna se reuniram na casa Sophia, em Nova York.

— Estão prontos? — perguntou Esther pegando o envelope.

— Não, mas vamos. — respondeu Sophia.

— Acho que sei quem escreveu isso. — disse Felix.

— Você acha que é o Segredo? — perguntou Niall.

— Não acredito que depois de 10 anos ele não nos deixa em paz. — disse Harry começando a chorar.

— Harry se acalma. — disse Geneva colocando a mão no ombro dele.

— Não! Eu perdi o amor da minha vida por causa desse infeliz, não aguento mais Gennie. — respondeu.

— Todos nós perdemos coisas, Harry. — disse Zayn.

— Ele morreu por sua causa, Zayn. — retrucou Harry com uma expressão de ódio no olhar.

— Depois de 10 anos você ainda acha que a culpa é minha? Já viu como está a Geneva? Todos nós fomos vítimas, Harry. — respondeu Zayn.

— Parem os dois. — disse Geneva.

— Vamos ler isso logo. — disse rebecca abrindo o envelope.

"O que aqui se conta aconteceu ah 10 anos, quando vocês ainda eram meninos que sonhavam em se tornar as pessoas que são hoje. O que escrevo é a resposta de todos os seus questionamentos, pois aqui está tudo que vocês viveram sem notar.

Ah 10 anos atrás vivia em Doncaster um menino chamado Louis tomlinson. Ele era branco, a cor de seus olhos era um azul mesclado ao verde, tinha uma altura media e cabelos lisos bem castanhos. Morava com sua mãe, seu padrasto e suas quatro irmãs.

Em uma tarde nublada, Louis assistia filme com o seu melhor amigo Stan em sua casa.

— Ok Stan, o filme não era tão ruim assim, mas do jeito que você falou... ah, eu esperava mais. — disse Louis desligando o aparelho de DVD.

Stan então pegou os copos que estavam na mesa de centro, deu língua para Louis e enquanto levava eles até a cozinha, reclamou:

— Nada nunca te agrada Lou, você parece um velho.

Louis riu do modo que seu amigo falou.

— Prefiro filmes de romance, você sabe disso. — respondeu Louis.

— Para! — disse Stan indignado, se sentando no sofá. — Velozes e Furiosos é muito foda, mas tudo bem... dá próxima vez trarei Titanic. — abraçou uma almofada e a beijou.

— Haha. — Louis riu sarcasticamente puxando a almofada de Stan.

Louis pegou o controle da televisão e começou a passar todos os canais rápidamente, não satisfeito a desligou e colocou o controle na mesa de centro da sala.

— Ficou nervosinho? Vou ter que te dar uns pegas? — Perguntou Stan pulando em cima de Louis e depois lambendo o seu rosto.

— Sai, Stan! — Reclamava Louis rindo.

— Não, eu sei que você gosta, safadinho.

Stan então prendeu Louis e começou a esfregar sua bermuda na perna dele, ambos riam muito.

— Urrum! — a mãe de Louis chegou em casa e flagrou a brincadeira.

— Mãe?! — indagou Louis, assustado empurrando Stan de cima dele.

— Tia Jay. — disse Stan ainda rindo.

— Que bagunça é essa? — perguntou a mãe de Louis, colocando alguns litros de leite sobre a mesa.

— Perdão tia Jay, mas o seu filho é tentador, não resisti. — respondeu Stan indo até ela e a dando um beijo na bochecha.

Stan era amigo de Louis a um tempo, já conhecia a sua família, tinha uma certa intimidade.

— Ai ai, em meninos. — disse ela lavando as mãos.

Eles riram.

— Oi Lottie, como você está toquinho? — perguntou Stan para Charlotte que mal andava com muitas compras na mão.

Charlotte é a irmã de Louis.

— Estou sufocando, pode me ajudar?

— Não! — disse Stan parando em frente a ela.

— Por favorzinho. — pediu ela de forma fofa.

— Ok, tem mais compras no carro pirralha?

— Sim.

— Louis, ajude o Stan. — disse a mãe de Louis.

— Ah, mãe... — reclamou.

— Anda.

Louis então se levantou do sofá desanimado.

— Por que tanta desanimação? — perguntou Johanna a ele.

— Você me faz de escravo, vou denunciar a senhora. — respondeu brincando.

— Sério? Uma pena, porque eu ia fazer milkshakes, mas escravos não bebêm milkshakes. — disse ela enquanto ele saía de casa.

— Já disse que você é muito linda hoje, mãe? — perguntou Louis.

— Sínico. — respondeu sua mãe.

Ele então vai até o carro rindo, no carro estavam Charlotte e Stan.

— Cheguei.

— Ótimo. — disse Stan dando sacos de arroz para Louis levar.

— Maninho, sabe o programa de televisão Talento Adolescente? — perguntou Charlotte.

— Sim. — respondeu.

— Eles abriram as inscrições, você vai tentar entrar mesmo?

— Sim, já pensou em mim famoso? Seria bem legal. — disse ele olhando para o céu.

Louis então se imaginou cantando, fazendo muitos shows e dando autográfos, até que Stan interrompe o seu momento.

— _Sonhar... Mais um sonho impossível._ (8) — cantou ele e Charlotte riu. — brincadeira Louis, mas se você conseguir entrar vai ser bem legal mesmo, sabe o por quê?

— Não, porquê? — perguntou.

— Vai ser legal porque não te veram como um reprovado qualquer. — respondeu Stan gargalhando alto.

Stan era o tipo de amigo chato, implicante, mas que idependente do que aconteça permanece no seu lado. Talvez por isso a amizade deles era tão forte.

— Nossa, apelou em. — disse Charlotte segurando o riso.

— Ele me ama muito, Lottie. — respondeu Louis esbarrando em Stan com o ombro enquanto entravam em casa.

— Amo mesmo, me beija, seu gostoso! — Brincou Stan, e eles então entraram em casa rindo.

Já em Londres, em um bairro de classe média alta, vivia Geneva Lane. Ela morava naquelas casas que ficam grudadas umas nas outras, formando enormes fileiras.

— Mamãe. — disse Geneva quando sua mãe apareceu na porta do seu quarto.

— Tem certeza que quer isso para você? — perguntou a mãe de Geneva chorando.

— Sim, mãe. — respondeu Geneva abaixando a cabeça.

A família de Geneva trabalhava com vinhedos, sua mãe segurava a ficha de inscrição de Geneva chorando. Ser cantora era algo que ninguém queria para ela. O pai de Geneva entrou no quarto dela e observou a situação.

— Geneva. — disse sério.

— Pai. — disse o abraçando e começando a chorar.

— Isso é contra as minhas vontades...

— Papai, me desculpa, é o meu sonho. — respondeu Geneva chateada.

— ...não quero que vá, mas não cometerei com você o mesmo erro que meu pai cometou comigo. — disse secando as lágrimas de sua filha. Ela ficou o olhando, tentando entender se o que seu pai disserá era um sim ou um não, ele então concluiu. — Vou te levar as audições.

A mãe de Geneva sai do quarto nervosa, não aceitava a escolha dela e, já na casa de Rebecca Grendd, a mãe nem sabia da escolha da filha...

— Filha. — disse o pai de Rebecca entrando no seu quarto para a acordar.

Rebecca gruniu, cobrindo o rosto com a sua coberta.

— Bom dia. — disse balançando ela e depois abrindo a sua cortina.

— _Já?_ — perguntou sonolenta e seu pai respondeu sim com a cabeça.

Ela então se sentou na sua cama e se expreguiçou.

— Você está pronta? — perguntou seu pai.

— _Não.._. — Respondeu Rebecca coçando os olhos.

— O que falta? Achei que tinhamos preparado tudo ont(em)...

— A mamãe. — Respondeu ela o interrompendo, olhando para a janela.

Estava chovendo, as gotas deslizavam levemente na janela e nada se via além das casas mais próximas e o céu cinza.

— Também sinto a falta dela. — disse ele.

Rebecca ficou em silêncio um tempo.

— Pode me dar 5 minutinhos?! Vou me arrumar e descer. — disse Rebecca se levantando da cama e indo para o seu banheiro.

— Ok, te espero lá em baixo. — respondeu saindo do quarto.

Ela ficou se olhando no espelho enquanto seu pai saía do quarto, depois que ele saiu ela foi até sua cama e pegou uma fotografia de sua mãe que estava de baixo do travesseiro, olhando a foto começou a chorar.

— Sinto tanto a sua falta. — pensou alto.

Geneva Lane, Sophia Strow, Rebecca Grendd, Esther Smith, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Liam Payne e Niall Horan fizeram as audições e assim passaram para a segunda fase do programa. Na segunda fase, eles não tiveram muito sucesso... eles precisavam escolher uma música e se apresentar para os jurados separadamente, sem plateia. E não passaram.

Os Jurados eram três: Simon Cowell, Nicole Scherzinger e Louis Walsh. Cada um era responsável por uma base de concorrentes, Simon era responsável pelos grupos, Nicole pelas garotas e Louis Walsh pelos garotos. Juntos deviam escolher 10 nomes de cada base.

Eles não estavam felizes por perder os garotos, então uma boy band e uma girl band seria formada naquele estante. Se a decisão foi tomada no calor daquele momento ou se já era uma opção mais premeditada, estava na hora de botá-la em prática. Nos bastidores a equipe de produção reuniu os meninos e as meninas.

Nesse estágio, nenhum deles sabia o que estava por vir. Enquanto eram levados ao palco, alguns dos garotos roíam as unhas ansiosamente. Seus rostos e sua linguagem corporal diziam tudo: estavam tristes por terem sido rejeitados, confusos por estarem de volta e, simultaneamente, tentavam manter as expectativas sob controle.

"Tive um mau pressentimento de que talvez não devêssemos tê-los perdido e talvez houvesse outra coisa que pudéssemos fazer com eles. E foi então dai que veio a idéia de que deveríamos ver se eles podiam trabalhar como um grupo." Disse Simon a revista Rolling Stones.

Todos ainda se perguntavam se essa seria a melhor coisa a fazer, mas quando Cowell olhou para os cinco garotos, não teve duvida. Ele disse nas entrevistas "No minuto em que eles ficaram juntos pela primeira vez tive uma sensação estranha. Eles pareciam um grupo naquele momento." De fato, pareciam mesmo. Há algo tocante, e até mesmo misterioso, no jeito como os cinco garotos e as quatro garotas se mesclaram em uma unidade naquele momento.

Nicole Scherzinger então tomou a palavra:

— Olá, muito obrigada por terem voltado. — olhou bem para eles e continuou. — pela expressão de vocês, está sendo bastante difícil. Pensamos muito sobre isso, consideramos cada um de vocês como indivíduos e sentimos que são talentosos demais para serem eliminados.

— Achamos que seria uma ótima idéia ter dois novos grupos. — completou Louis Walsh.

Os meninos e as meninas se entre olharam por um estante, não tinha caído completamente a ficha.

— Decidimos mandar vocês para a terceira fase. — disse Simon esclarecendo.

Quando receberam a noticia todos ficaram muito felizes pelo que notei, era fácil notar isso, afinal, não seriam eliminados naquele momento. Depois dessa explosão todos se uniram em um abraço caloroso e alegre, afinal, não sairiam do programa naquele estante.

Simon deu alguns comunicados e eles saíram do palco. Todos ligaram novamente para os seus pais, mas dessa vez com uma boa noticia, "P-A-S-S-E-I". Os grupos ficariam na casa de Simon Cowell em Marbella, Ítalia.

Enquanto Harry discava o número de sua mãe, viu que o seu novo companheiro Louis, chorava ao telefone. Louis então ligou sua casa, lá estavam, sua irmãs, seu padrasto e sua mãe.

— Amor! Pode atender, por favor? Eu e as meninas estamos com as mãos sujas. — disse Johanna, mãe de Louis para o seu marido.

— Se isso pode ser chamado de biscoito... — Phoebe pensou alto.

— Claro, eu atendo. — respondeu ele se levantando e indo até a cozinha.

— _Alô mãe?_ — perguntou Louis embolado enquanto chorava de alegria pelo telefone.

— Lou, é você? Você está bem? — perguntou seu padrasto.

— _Estou ótimo, você não sabe o quanto._

— O que aconteceu? Está chorando? — perguntou preocupado.

— Alguém bateu no Louis? — perguntou Phoebe.

Mas como as meninas não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, não responderam.

— E_u passei para a terceira fase, PASSEI!_ — respondeu Louis gargalhando com leves pausas por estar meio sem fôlego.

— SÉRIO? — perguntou o seu padrasto, começando a dançar.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Charlotte.

— Estou com o Louis no telefone, ele passou para a terceira fase, vou colocar no viva-voz.

Ele colocou o telefone sobre a mesa.

— _Alô?!_ — disse Louis.

Quando ouviram a voz dele, todas as irmãs de Louis começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, perguntavam como ele estava, se estava gostando de lá e blábláblá. Louis começou a rir da bagunça e quando desligou o celular, reparou que Harry olhava para ele sorrindo, ele sorriu de volta.

Harry ficou envergonhado, mecheu no cabelo e fingiu não ver. Ligou para os seus pais e depois resolveu ir falar com os meninos, que estavam perto ao bebedouro conversando com Nicolo Festa. Harry lá chegando comprimenotu Niall e Liam, quando ia comprimentar o Louis foi surpreendido com um abraço de Zayn que o jogou para cima.

Louis e Nicolo se sentaram no banco e continuaram conversando por um tempo, o resto dos meninos estavam conversando com outras pessoas. Depois que Nicolo foi embora Louis ficou lá no banco sozinho.

— Vai ficar ai sozinho, Louis? Vem comigo. — Zayn então o puxou até os meninos que destraídos conversavam com as meninas do Belle Amie. Louis então ficou ali sentado.

— Posso me sentar aqui? — perguntou um jovem bonito, de cabelos pretos, olhos verdes e pele parda, alto, bem vestido, usava camisa de gola e sapatos bem engrachados.

— Claro. — respondeu Louis.

— Está empolgado? — perguntou abrindo dois botões da camisa.

— Para Marbella? — questionou.

— Sim.

— Estou sim, e você?

— Eu não vou. — respondeu fingindo estar triste.

— Desculpa, não sabia que não tinha passado. — disse Louis sem jeito.

O jovem começou a rir.

— Me acha engraçado? — perguntou Louis franzindo a testa.

— Também, mas não é isso.

— O que é então?

— É que eu não sou cantor, trabalho aqui. — respondeu mostrando o seu cracha.

— Ah... Felix Scarpa. — disse Louis lendo.

— Perdão, acho que ainda não perguntei seu nome.

Louis sorriu com os lábios e respondeu.

— Meu nome é Louis Tomlinson.

— Prazer. — disse Felix apertando a mão dele.

— Prazer.

— Você não fala muito, não é Louis? — perguntou Felix coçando o cabelo.

— Falo, até de mais ás vezes, é que estou em choque com tudo isso. — respondeu fitando o nada por um tempo, e depois voltou a olhar para Felix.

— É incrível... para vocês a sensação deve ser a mesma de uma criança em uma loja de doces com uma nota de 100U$D.

— É, bem assim mesmo.

— Quantos anos você tem, Louis?

— Eu ten(nho)...

— FELIX!

Louis foi interrompido por Jenna, uma amiga de Felix que trabalhava nos bastidores do programa junto a ele.

— Sérveros. — disse Felix desanimado.

Louis então rápidamente pesquisou em seu celular e viu que Sérveros era o cão que guardava os portões do inferno, depois disso começou a rir.

— Para de dar em cima do menino e vamos. Temos que comprar as passagens de todos, olhe quantas listas. — disse ela se aproximando deles.

— Ok. — respondeu Felix se levantando.

— Ah, oi fofo. — disse Jenna acenando para Louis que já não ria mais.

— Oi. Cantando? — Louis perguntou envergonhado.

— Mais ou menos, mas de qualquer forma ela me atrapalhou, valeu Jenna! — disse Felix em tom de irônia para ela.

— De nada amor, agora vamos. — respondeu ela o puxando pelo braço.

— Até mais, Tomlinson. — disse Felix.

Louis riu sem graça e acenou.

— Vocês podem apareçer no meu quarto lá pelas 20h, vai ser bom conversar um pouco, tudo bem pra vocês? — perguntou Geneva.

— Sim, vamos ir. — Disse Liam fitando Rebecca.

Esther vendo que Rebecca corou de vergonha, perguntou na tentativa de quebrar o clima.

— Vocês não são cinco?

— Sim, além da gente tem o Louis. — disse Niall.

— Esse mané que está sentando ao invés de conversar com a gente. — completou Harry.

Louis então se levantou.

— Oi gente, desculpa, não estava muito bem.

— Está com o que? — perguntou Liam.

— Nada não, já estou melhor.

As meninas então o comprimentaram.

— Louis, tudo bem para você as 20h no quarto da Geneva? — perguntou Sophia.

— Claro.

— Então nos vemos lá, vamos ir ali falar com a Cher.

— Quem é Cher? — perguntou Esther.

— É uma amiga minha, vocês vão adorar ela. — respondeu Sophia.

— Verdade, conheço ela também. — disse Harry.

As meninas então se despidiram e eles ficaram ali conversando.

— _Harry... _— Louis pensou alto.

— Oi, me chamou?

— Não, quer dizer... Só estava pensanso em um apelido para você, já que não achei nenhum para Niall e Liam.

— Legal, pensou em algum?

— Que tal... Hazza?!

— Eu curti. — disse Zayn.

— Verdade, bem legal. — disse Niall.

— Prazer, Hazza então. — disse Harry se sentando ao lado de Louis.

Eles riram.

— Estão anciosos? — perguntou Liam.

— Muito, mas até agora a ficha não caiu. — respondeu Niall e os meninos assentiram sorrindo.

— Como se sentem? — perguntou Zayn.

Todos responderam que se sentiam bem, menos Louis, que disse.

— Eu me sinto infinito.

Todos se calaram por um estante e se entre olharam.

— Cara, essa foi a melhor frase que eu já escutei! — exclamou Zayn.

— Verdade. — disseram.

— Vocês querem vir comigo ao centro? Preciso comprar algumas coisas para amanhã. — perguntou Harry.

— Claro, preciso comprar algumas coisas também, bobeiras. — respondeu Zayn.

— Vocês vem? — perguntou Harry para Louis, Niall e Liam.

— Vamos sim. — responderam.

— Preciso de um tênis novo. — comentou Louis mostrando um pequeno rasgadinho em seu tênis.

— Os meus geralmente rasgam ai também, é normal. — disse Niall.

Eles então continuaram conversando e foram caminhando até seus quartos no hotel.

— Sério que você gosta dos Power Rangers? — perguntou Louis para Zayn.

— Sim, marcou minha vida. — respondeu ele.

— Nossa cara, bate aqui. — disse Louis estendendo a mão.

— _LOUIS! _— gritou Felix de longe.

Louis e os meninos pararam.

— Felix, pare de gritar no corredor. — comentou um dos funcionários do hotel.

— Desculpa. — disse rindo e indo até o Louis.

— Olá, novamente. — disse Louis.

— É, em... podêmos nos ver hoje a noite? — perguntou Felix anotando algo em sua prancheta.

— Bem, hoje a noite eu... — Dizia, até ser interrompido por Felix.

— Toma, ai tem meu número, estou meio atrasado. — disse intregando um pedaço de papel para Louis.

— Ok.

— Até mais ver gente. — disse Felix se despedindo dos meninos.

— Até. — responderam.

Louis guardou o bilhete no bolso e foram até o quarto de Zayn, ele ia pegar dinheiro. E lá eles esperavam ele achar sua carteira.

— _Aonde você está? Sua palhaça_. — Zayn pensou alto.

— Falando com quem, Z? — perguntou Harry.

— Com a minha carteira, ela vive se escondendo de mim, Harry... Achei! Danadinha. — respondeu ele a tirando do meio de suas roupas.

— Vamos logo. — disse Louis saindo do quarto.

— Relaxa, Tomlinson. — falou Liam saindo do quarto atrás de Louis, fazendo massagem em seus ombros.

— Você me chamando de Tomlinson, também? — perguntou Louis rindo.

— Ah, acho seu sobrenome bem legal, mas como prefere ser chamado? — perguntou Liam enquanto caminhavam até o elevador.

— Me chame de Lou, estou mais acustumado.

— Ok.

Eles então desceram, pegaram um táxi e deram uma volta no centro. No fim do passeio Zayn, Harry e Liam pararam em uma loja de perfumes/loções enquanto Louis e Niall foram até uma loja de doces.

— Loção pós-banho, loção para noite, loção refrescante, loção Enigmas da Lotus para homens senci... — lia Harry até que Zayn puxa as loções da sua mão e as leva para o caixa da loja.

— Boa tarde, vai levar todas? — perguntou a atendente contando as loções.

— Sim, e coloca em uma sacola resistente, elas iram para a Ítalia. — respondeu Zayn.

A atendente riu e começou a embalar as loções.

— Precisa mesmo de tudo isso, Zayn? — perguntou Harry guardando as loções nas sacolas.

— Sim, sei lá, eu gosto.

Liam entra na loja.

— Term... Nossa! Quanta coisa. — comentou surpreso.

— Dois contra mim? Ai meu Deus. — disse Zayn.

Liam e Harry riram.

— Enfim, o táxi está vindo, onde estão Louis e Niall?

— Foram a Dedos de Mel, alí na frente. — respondeu Harry.

— Ok, passamos de táxi lá, ele já deve estar chegando aqui. — disse Liam.

— Prontinho, obrigada e volte sempre. — disse a atendente para Zayn, entregando as sacolas.

Ele sorriu e ficaram na frente da loja esperando o táxi. Depois que o pegaram foram até a loja onde estavam os meninos.

— Vou chamá-los, espera um minuto. — disse Liam ao táxista.

— Esse amigo de vocês fala engraçado. — comentou o táxista assim que Liam saiu do carro.

— Verdade, é o sotaque. — concordou Zayn, rindo.

Eles riram um pouco e pararam assim que os meninos voltaram.

— Pronto, nos leve até o hotel Atlanta, por favor.

— _Hotel Atlanta, por favor. _— disse Zayn imitando a voz de Liam.

Harry e o táxista riram.

— Por que as risadas? — questionou Liam.

— Não sei também, não entendi. — respondeu Niall.

— Ah, amos. — disse Harry.

Eles então voltaram ao hotel"

— Não estou entendendo o objetivo disso tudo. — disse Jenna.

— Não é óbvio? Ele quer explicar a morte de Louis. — respondeu Niall.

— Ele tem muitas coisas para explicar. — disse Felix olhando para Geneva.

— Verdade, vamos continuar lendo. — disse Sophia, pegando o envelope das mãos de Rebecca.

— Tudo bem gente? — perguntou Hensel.

— Sim, pode continuar. — disseram.


End file.
